A Love Not Meant To Be
by KitKat1992
Summary: O.C Sheila returns to LA and things get complicated as she has feelings for Simon but does he feel the same way? What about Jeanette? This section takes place in the middle of a much larger story to be completed.


**A Love Not Meant To Be**

Sheila looked up into Simon's glassy eyes and her stomach began to churn. His face was full of conflicting pain. He loved her, but he loved Jeanette too. Tears began to fill her eyes, making her fiery irises mellow into a dull orange. She felt so guilty for kissing him.

"I'm so sorry, Simon…. I don't know what I was thinking." she muttered in deep remorse. "I-I shouldn't have even come back here… I should've stayed in Minnesota…"

"No, Sheila… Don't say that. I'm glad you came to see us. You don't realize how much I missed you. You were the only one I could talk to when everyone else abandoned me. You stood up for me, comforted me, and I did the same for you. You were my best friend when all my other friends left. And when you left with that guy I was so heartbroken. I prayed for years that you would come back. Honestly I thought you were dead because we hadn't heard from you in so long… then all of sudden you show up on our doorstep. You don't understand how happy I was to see your beautiful face again! And to sit and talk for hours like we used to! Please, Sheila. Don't feel bad… Part of this is my fault. I should know better, I'm in a relationship with Jeanette. I love her, but I love you too. I just… I just don't know what to do…" Simon reached to embrace her, but she backed away.

"I need to go. I can't cause any more trouble… I've done enough all ready." She couldn't bear to look at his face, knowing the painful expression that was on it. It would kill her more to see it.

"Please don't go…" Simon begged.

Sheila started off to the house to pack her things. She made up her mind, she was leaving, determined to never come back. She knew she messed up yet again, and she was determined to not make things worse.

Simon chased after her, begging and pleading with her. Nothing he said seemed to soak into her mind. All Sheila could think about is how much she'd hurt Simon, and she was determined to stop it right there, that night.

Sheila hurriedly packed her things and Simon couldn't stop weeping. She tried hard to not look at his face, but she couldn't help but cry too. She rushed out the door, her heart and stomach twisted in numerous knots. As she got to the gate, Simon grabbed her by the wrist. She swung around to a broken hearted chipmunk.

"Please…don't leave me…"

"I'm so sorry, Si… I can't hurt you anymore…I love you too much to stay…" She said this with a subtle kiss on his little cold brown nose. "Please don't be angry with me… Live a happy life with Jeanette… Do it for me…" and with that, she disappeared into the dark night. Simon collapsed there on the sidewalk, his heart shattered.

"Simon!" Dave shouted in alarm as he ran over to him. Simon had passed out on the sidewalk the night before. He awoke moaning in pain.

"What do you think you're doing?" Dave asked in concern as he helped Simon to his feet.

"Sheila left…" Simon groaned miserably.

"Oh, she left? But why?" Dave escorted him into the living room.

"It's complicated…She felt as though she was causing trouble so she left…"

Dave could see the pain written all over Simon's face and it broke his heart to see his son so torn over what happened. He knew there was something deeper, but knew better than to ask. Simon would tell when he was ready.

"Well that's unfortunate" Alvin sneered. "She was causing trouble so maybe it was good for her to leave."

Simon threw him a death glare. Theodore just sat in silence.

"Simon, you don't need her. She's…used. And besides you're fated to be with Jeanette! Just like Brittney and I!" Alvin ranted, but Simon had learned to tune him out. All he could think about was Sheila walking away, leaving him all alone. Again.

"Simon! I can't believe you broke up with Jeanette! What's wrong with you?" Alvin shouted in aggravation.

"Look, Alvin. What I do with my life is none of your business. I loved Jeanette, but we were too much alike. Our relationship became boring… And also the decision was mutual. She has feelings for this hedgehog named Manic."

Alvin sighed. "I'm sorry, Si. I just don't want my brother getting hurt."

"It's okay, Alvin. I don't need you to watch out for me."

"You've just been so depressed the past two weeks…"

"I'm fine now, Alvin. I got some things off my chest and made some decisions and now I feel better."

"Well, what are you gonna do now?" Alvin asked curiously.

"I'm going to wait." Simon replied with a subtle smile.

"On what?"

"…Sheila." And with that Simon left.

Alvin face palmed "Oh brother…"

"Poor Simon… I can't believe Sheila had to come and cause so much trouble!" Alvin thought to himself as he skated down the sidewalk. "Jeanette was PERFECT for Simon, but no! That fleabag had to come along and ruin everything! Now Simon is being stupid and Jeanette is probably heartbroken…" He tried desperately to convince himself that Simon was going to be okay, but he couldn't escape the nagging thought that Sheila had hurt Simon by coming and messing with his heart and mind.

Alvin and Sheila never really got along. They always butt heads because Alvin was immature and obnoxious and Sheila was quiet and reserved. She was always annoyed with his obscenity. The summers she spent living with them were horrendous for Alvin. After she left, he hated her. She left him once, then again. It infuriated him. Now he disliked her more than anything.

CRASH! Alvin-not paying attention-wiped out Sheila with his skateboard.

"Owwww!" screamed Sheila.

"Oh gosh I'm so sor-wait a minute! It's _you_!" Alvin said rudely. "What in the world are you doing here?"

Sheila dusted herself off. "Well since I've run into you, where is Simon? " She asked impatiently "I need to talk to him."

"Psh. Why would I tell _you_? You left him twice you flea-infested harlot!" Alvin scowled. "You broke his heart and caused him to leave Jeanette and you're just messing everything-"

Sheila's face flushed blood red and was hot with anger. She grabbed him by his shirt and shoved him up against a tree. "Look, Alvin Seville" she growled, "I have made many mistakes in my life. I made one then. I made one two weeks ago. But listen here, I know you don't like me much nor I you, but I love your brother. I only want what is best for him. I want him to be happy. And if putting up with this flea-infested harlot makes him happy, then what business is it of yours?" She let go of his shirt. "Now you squeaky little twit, are you going to tell me where can I find your brother, or do I have to hurt you?" she asked, growling and showing her sharp teeth.

He trembled, swallowed hard and revealed Simon's whereabouts.

Sheila made her way to the Seville house. She stood still, gazing at the beautiful suburban home. It hadn't changed much in the last decade. It grew older, but the older it grew the more beautiful it got. The crimson front door and window shutters were barely faded, while the light gray siding was clean looking. The lawn was neat and green as always. It brought back memories of her childhood when her and the chipmunks would play for hours on the front lawn. She even remembered one time where somehow she climbed on top of the two-story house. She got in so much trouble with Dave that day.

Sheila walked up the sidewalk and entered her second childhood home.

_Knock. Knock_. "Simon?" Sheila cautiously opened his bedroom door. She poked her head in to see Simon sitting on his bed reading one of his science books (to take his mind off of things).

"Sheila!" Simon shouted ecstatically, dropping his book on top his blue comforter and rushing off towards her. He embraced her in the tightest hug she'd ever received. Simon wasn't one for hugs or touching in general, so she figured he must have really missed her.

"I am so glad that you're back, Sheila…" Simon continued his embrace.

She smiled warmly. "Me too, Simon, me too."

After a long moment he let go of her. He escorted her to his twin-size deep blue-covered bed. Sheila leaned against the elegant cherry wood footboard and Simon leaned against the beige wall.

"So why'd you come back?" Simon questioned, adjusting his black circle framed glasses.

"Well…" Sheila started as she fiddled with her fingers, "I made it to Nebraska and I was in this small janky motel… I couldn't stop thinking about you… I couldn't stop thinking about how much I had hurt you. Not once, but twice. The next thing I knew I had hitched-hiked all the way back here to California, coming back to you." She said with a slight smile. "Something just told me to come back."

Simon's face brightened and he smiled from ear to ear. His blue-gray eyes glistened like gems. It had been years since he felted so overjoyed. Then he noticed that Sheila was frowning. "What's wrong?" He asked in confusion.

She looked up at him with a rather concerned look. "What about Jeanette? Alvin told me you broke up…"

That question wiped the smile off of Simon's face. "Well… we made a mutual decision to break up. To take a break at the very least, but we both felt that it was time to move on. She already has someone else chasing after her heart anyway so I don't feel quite so bad."

"Wait." Sheila interrupted. "I'm confused. Why?"

Simon sighed. "We were just too much alike. Yeah things were great at first, but after a while our relationship became boring. The only time we ever hung out was doing our homework together. We had nothing to talk about and… I don't know… " Simon trailed off moving his gaze to the floor.

"I'm just so worried about this… I don't want you to get into this and decide that I'm not good enough for you and you decide that you want to go back to Jeanette." Sheila tiered up. "I don't want this to end up like with SonicWard…."

"Shhh…" Simon pressed his index finger against her lips. "It's going to be okay. Stop worrying your pretty self to death." He whispered softly. "You worry way to much" He smiled as he scratched her chin with his finger.

Sheila blushed. She was stepping into new and dangerous territory. However there was not denying how he made her feel. He was intelligent, dry-humored, and standoffish, but when he was around her he blossomed. That in of itself made her happy. He could laugh and joke and be nerdy, but he could also be sensitive and off guard around her. He wasn't like that towards Jeanette. He always kept cool around her, not really exposing his sensitive and emotional side.

Sheila and Simon were total opposite, one artistic and colorful, the other logical and black and white. They were so different but yet they connected and somehow they blended well. There was a strange fascination they had with each other. They were always left guessing because each other was a mystery. She brought color into his life, and he brought a sense of logic into her abstract brain.

Every time she looked at him she got dizzy and butterflies attacked her stomach. He made her feel…special. He made her feel special in a way that SonicWard didn't and Rocky couldn't. Simon's touch made her nauseas, and his smile made her heart fly.

However, Sheila was worried that their budding relationship would come to an end, leaving her alone and used-AGAIN. At the same time though, she was willing to take a risk, even though she felt like she wasn't supposed to be with him. Maybe, just maybe, the hands of fate had turned in her favor. Maybe.

Simon grabbed a hold of her hand and held it gently. Sheila felt her heart skip a beat and she felt faint. Her face turned red and she felt as though she might cry.

"Oh Simon… It's not fair how you make me feel…" She trembled under the weight of her emotion. She tried her best not to cry.

Simon lifted her face and met her eye to eye. "It is fair. Cause I feel the same way about you." And with that, he laid a soft kiss upon her lips.

Sheila nearly fainted. She jumped off the bed and ran to the window. "I can't believe this is really happening… I'm not sure how to feel about this… I mean this feels like a dream and I'm afraid to wake up…"

Simon came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. "It's not a dream. It's real. You're not going to wake up to the nightmare of your old life. Never again." He whispered in her ear.

"I just don't know if we should do this… I mean, Simon, I've been married, divorced, and had my three children and three step children taken away from me and put into foster homes…I'm not good for you… I'm dirty and used… Maybe Alvin was right about me being a harlot…"

Simon sighed. "I can't believe Alvin called you that… You're far from being a harlot. But hey listen, it's going to be okay. We'll figure out how to make this work. I've waited too long on you to just give up." Simon did his best to reassure her, but she just couldn't come to terms with the situation.

She wanted him, but she wanted better for him. He deserved better. He wasn't dirty, used, and scarred by life. Her face grew hot and tears overflowed from her eyes. Simon picked her up and carried her over to his plush bed, where he placed her in his lap and he cuddled with her. She wept for a few solid moments. All Simon could do was hold her, hoping that she'd accept the fact that he loved her and wasn't going anywhere. She continued to weep, and then she drifted off…

Sheila awoke nose to nose with a sleeping Simon. The room was getting darker as evening approached. The wall clock read seven fifteen. She was surprised to realize that she'd been asleep since two. She snuggled up to the warm chipmunk. It was as if she was a puppy again. Her mind was quiet and she was calm and at peace. Life was good, and though it wouldn't last long, she soaked up every ounce of it. She was at least going to enjoy it while it lasted.

The house was quiet. "Where is everyone?" Sheila thought to herself. She assumed no one was home. Then she felt Simon shifting so she looked up at his face.

He smiled and barely opened his eyes to look at her. "Good evening."

Sheila giggled. "Good evening. You sleep well?"

"Mmmhmm." Simon nodded. "You?"

She snuggled up closer to him. "I've never slept so peacefully…"

Simon wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. This was a part of Simon that was new to Sheila. She wasn't sure how to react this new chipmunk, nor was she even sure what brought this out in him. Simon was not the romantic type, much less touchy and snuggly, but for some reason he was now.

One thing she couldn't understand though was why he would act like this towards her, but not Jeanette. Could it be true that Simon didn't love Jeanette in the way that he loves her? No. It couldn't be. Maybe it's not love, but rather…. No… Simon wasn't that kind of guy. He wasn't like the last man in her life, who only wanted one thing. No Simon's attention was pure and innocent and it made Sheila feel at peace in his arms.

However, she couldn't help but feel guilty because she was dirty and stained. Simon was too good for her. He was pure and innocent. Why did he love her? That question plagued her mind and it was no longer calm and peaceful. It had returned to state of circling chaos. Yet when he kissed her again, her negative thoughts drowned in a pool of sweet serenity.

"Alvin!" Dave shouted as he entered the house, arms full of groceries.

Alvin chuckled as he balanced three large boxes of pizza. "I was just kidding, Dave!"

Theodore trailed behind him carrying more groceries. "Oh Alvin, 20 years old and you still act like you're eight!" He began helping Dave put up the groceries into their proper places.

"Theodore!" Alvin gasped as he set the pizza on the counter. "I would expect that kind of comment from Simon, but not from you!" Alvin sarcastically clutched his chest. "My heart is broken!"

"Okay boys, that's enough…" Dave paused. "Hey, where's Simon?"

"I'm here, Dave." Simon wandered sleepily into the kitchen, grabbing some items and putting them away. "So, guess who's here, Dave!" Simon smiled widely, tugging on Dave's sleeve.

"Well I don't know, Simon" Dave turned around to see the purple-furred, red-haired dog. "Sheila! What a pleasant surprise." Dave said with a hug. "What're you doing back?"

"I came to fix what I broke." Sheila said, winking at Simon and glancing at Alvin.

Theodore ran up and hugged her too, nearly crying at the same time. "I'm so glad you came back! I'd hate to see you leave again!"

Dave smiled his fatherly smile. Sheila was like a daughter to him. He loved her just as much as he loved his boys. He was more than happy (and relieved) to see her return. "Welcome back, Sheila. I suppose you'll join us for supper? We have pizza."

"That sounds delicious, Dave, thank you!" Her mouth began to water and she licked her lips.

"So, are you here to stay for a while?" Dave asked as he fixed everyone's plates.

Simon grabbed a hold of Sheila's hand.

She looked at Simon then looked back at Dave. "Yes. Yes I am." She replied with the biggest smile that she had every smiled.

Dave even smiled really big. "Well then I think it's time we celebrate!" He turned the radio on to some peppy dancing music and all five of them sang, ate pizza, and had a marvelous time celebrating the blessings of life. Even Alvin began having fun and actually apologized to Sheila and Simon.

Sheila couldn't be happier.


End file.
